


Cane

by SonjaJade



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Gen, Recovery, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: It’s been a while since he’s been to visit Tanyuu, and he’s shocked at what he finds.





	

The mansion loomed in the distance, and Ginko quickened his steps.  It had been a long time since he’d seen Tanyuu and he had so many stories for her to scribe down.  He wondered briefly if the cursed girl had made any progress with the blackness in her foot, wondered if her grandmother was still living or if she’d passed on… 

“Ginko!”

He was jolted out of his thoughts at the call of his name, and when he saw who had called him, he smiled and waved.  “How’ve you been Tanyuu?” he shouted back to the young woman sitting on a rock.

She beamed back at him and motioned for him to hurry toward her, and that’s just what he did.  When he reached her, she was crying joyfully.  “What’s wrong?” he asked, surprised by the sight of her tears.

“It finally happened!” she said as he brushed her droplets away from her cheeks.  “My black foot!  Look at it!”

He looked down toward her feet and felt his jaw unhinge.  Ginko never expected that her foot would heal, but now that it had, a whole world of possibilities that he hadn’t been thinking of when he approached the house were suddenly swirling in his mind.

“I don’t believe it,” he breathed, stooping down to get a closer look at her toes.  Not even a shade of black was left behind.  Her foot was as normal as its mate…  The mushi that had plagued her family for generations was finally gone.

“About three months ago, I decided to write a second copy of some of the stories I’d written for the archive, a second copy for you actually,” she blushed.  “You always bemoaned the fact that you couldn’t take any of our scrolls with you, and I thought they would make for good reading when you were out wandering…  Anyway, as soon as I began to write the copies, the blackness started to diminish very quickly.  And so I kept writing the additional copies until it was all gone.”

Ginko stood up and threw his arms around her, hugging her close.  He could feel the heat in Tanyuu’s face against his neck, but she hugged him back just as tightly.  “I’m so happy for you, Tanyuu,” he smiled.  “It must be incredible to finally be free from the pain.”

“But that’s not even the best part,” she said as she released her arms from around his ribs.  Her ink stained hands reached over to the side of the rock and retrieved a cane, and for the first time ever, Ginko watched as she stood and walked on both of her feet.  Her voice was trembling again with emotion as she said, “I can walk, Ginko.”

They walked slowly and carefully up to the mansion, their long talked-of plans of travelling together beginning to move from that place where wishes and dreams lived and into reality.


End file.
